Broken Promises
by CyraAideen
Summary: little one-shot about Draco and Ginny. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I was upset and this little one-shot came to me. I really hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, except maybe Draco. Never mind! I own NOTHING! Happy J.K.?**

* * *

I stand and stare at the burning pages. The burning pages of love letters long since been sent and received. Love letters that where always kept painfully secret from every soul in Hogwart's except the two that sent them. Ginny Weasly sat there staring into the fire, burning the pages of letters that he had sent her, letters that had promised her every thing, that had promised her love forever. Letters that said he would never leave her, that had promised to always protect her. She let a bitter laugh escape her mouth. He had broken them both. He left her, he left her for that bastard of a person he called father. He had said he would protect her, but the one thing she thought would never hurt her, was the one thing she need protection from.

He had promised to never join his father, to never follow Voldermort. He had broken those promises also. He had joined his father, and hadn't even showed any regret any remorse at all for her tears. He had joined Voldermort, a minstry official had seen him right before the dark mark had been placed in the sky above a villiage of muggles that had been massacred. Had seen the wand in his hand, spurting green sparks. Had seen the blood covering his hands. Blood from the muggles that had been so brutally killed that night. One child had survived, and that child alone had told the tale of the horror that had befallen that tiny villiage.

She shivered and wondered when it had all gone so wrong, or when it had all fallen apart. They had been happy for five months, five blissful months. She had thought that nothing would break them, nothing would tear them apart. They had been so happy, even though they had to keep everything secret. Voldermort was still alive and it was dangerous for any relationships to be known. So very dangerous, especially since he was supposed to become a death-eater. He had denied his father, and gone to Dumbledore. He had been put in the order. She had though everything had been perfect. Then it fell apart, it fell into broken pieces right before her eyes. She didn't see it coming, there was no warning. They had been at the order's headquaters, they had been planning on moving locations, since there had been suspicions that there location had been leaked. And one hour before they where to leave, Voldermort came, followed by all his death-eaters. And Draco had calmly stepped away from the order and taken his place next to them. He had looked straight at her, and told her that it was all a ruse. He was a spy for Voldermort, he had rolled up his sleeve and showed her that horrid mark, the mark that had made the small hope she was clinging to, shatter into billion's of pieces. She had fought, but never him. If she had been forced to, she wouldn't have fought back. She would have let him do what he may, and then welcom death with open arms. She still would. She had no reason to live anymore, no hope left. All will to live had completely left her. She walked around the house devoid of life, of course she put on an act like she was okay, she was happy she knew know. But she wasn't happy. She would have been happier if she had kept being decieved.

But nothing in life works out how it should. Nothing, nothing will ever work out for her. Harry cheated on her with Hermione, and know Draco turns out to be working for a freaking madman, and tries to kill her family and friends. She keeps throughing the letters in the fire. Her family had been devestated when they found out that she had been dating him. Ron had almost blown a blood vessle. He was still mad at her, and she took it silently. She deserved it, every bit of loathing she gladly took. What she couldn't stand was the pity. The pity made her sick, she didn't deserve pity, or even understanding. No one could understand what he had been through. How could they? There was no way for them to know the amount of heart break she had undergone, the amount of guilt she had put herself through. No way for them to know how much she hated him, yet loved him with every pore of her being at the exact same time. No way, and there never will be a way.

She loved, loathed, adored, hated, yearned, with every pore of her being, with her very soul. she dreamed about him when she slept, she thought about him with every word she said. Every word triggered a memory, every thought reminded her of him. She would never forget him, she would never move on, she always love him. No matter how wrong it is to love you family's sworn enemy, no matter how wrong it is to love someone who betrayed you. She alway's would. She through one last letter in the fire and then stood and made her way slowly up to her bedroom. Her love letters slowly burning in the fire. Her only physical memory of him know, a silver locked around her kneck. No matter how much it was wrong, she couldn't deny herself this one guilty pleasure.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Tell me whether I should wright one more chapter to go with it, or leave it like this and let **

**everyone esle imagine what happened. So please review, and I hope you enjoy. Love ya'll. :)**


	2. author's note

**Hey everyone I am announcing something very imnportant! I am changing my username! spread the news please!**

**My new username is going to be Kira-Hope kay? That's my new name. Don't forget it. and wright it down somewhere. Love ya'll. **

**:) :) Oh..**

**and go read all my stories! Yayyyy! :)**


	3. author's note 2

**Hey everybody! I've got some exciteting news. I have been invited to go England, France, and Italy for 19 days this coming summers. And I need help. **

**The tuition for the trip is 6,499 dollars. I am trying to think of some fundraising ideas, and need help. Does anybody have any ideas? Anything at all that you think would **

**help me? 'cause I really want to go, and I need to earn 400 dollars sometime really soon for the deposit fee. So please HELP! :)**

**Love ya'll. :)**


End file.
